Ice Fairy
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: Una distorsión entre mundos, reinar no era su destino, debía buscar una vida propia, un camino propio y el amor de sus padres que le fue arrebatado. Y el mundo al que realmente pertenecía.
1. El hada del Hielo

**Hola hola mis amados mortales mundanos, les traigo ahora y en directo mi primer crossover ahh que nervios, bueno espero que les guste y que no piensen que ya me volvi loca x-D**

 **Advertencia: van a llorar como nenas.**

 **los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima Troll-sama y a Disney Pixar la historia es producto de mi retorcida imaginacion.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **El hada del hielo.**

La reina de Arendelle duerme pero un sueño perturba su descanso desde hace ya algún tiempo. Su frente tiene diamantes perlados que revelan de alguna manera su desesperación.

-"Elsa (escucha una voz femenina que resuena en una habitación obscura)… Elsa (la voz se acerca, y se acerca, lo siente justo sobre ella)… Elsa despierta…. ELSA"-

Despierta agitada pero de inmediato se da cuenta de que fue una pesadilla, la misma pesadilla que ha tenido cada noche desde hacía ya una semana.

-Todo está bien, todo está bien…- trata de convencerse a sí misma mientras observa las sabanas, están cubiertas de hielo.

Toma su cabeza con ambas manos, de nuevo su magia está saliéndose de control.

-No por favor no otra vez.- Elsa abraza sus rodillas sobre su pecho, respira agitada y cansada por la interminable lucha que a pesar de todo lo sucedido no podía ganar, el completo dominio de sus poderes.

-Tengo que controlarme… tengo que…-

-ELSA…-

-¿Anna?-

-Elsa…-

Elsa abre la puerta de su habitación cuando Anna entra con demasiada confianza.

-Vamos Elsa Levántate, hoy es un día muy ocupado y no puedo hacerlo todo yo sola, tal vez las flores no sean frescas entonces la iglesia olerá mal y entonces…

-Anna tranquilízate- le para tomándola por las mejillas- Te lo dije ayer y te lo repito hoy, lo más importante para una novia el día de su boda es estar tranquila, todo va a salir bien además...- Toma a la chica por los brazos para verle de lejos, faltan algunas horas pero Anna ya lleva su vestido de novia, en un blanco inmaculado con detalles de diamante en el corsé y una falta de princesa. –Te vez preciosa, Kristoff estará muy impresionado cuando te vea-

-¿Eso crees? ¿Enserio?-

-Por supuesto, ahora voy a vestirme y tú espera en el salón-

-Está bien…- la empuja hasta la salida y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

Al quedarse sola Elsa descubrió de nuevo aquel extraño dolor en su pecho, estaba preocupada, salió al balcón y dio un vistazo al reino.

Tan animado como siempre, las aves cantaban y los niños jugaban ante el sol abrazador de medio día, todo estaba en orden. Elsa dio un suspiro hondo, no podía dejar de estar preocupada, después de todo era el día de la boda de su hermana.

Se puso su ropa de gala, y se dispuso a ir con su hermana tal y como se lo había prometido.

El castillo estaba adornado en cada habitación con flores de diferentes colores, Elsa paso por en dio del gran comedor donde la comida ya estaba siendo puesta y los cubiertos en su lugar de la mesa.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden sin embargo en la cabeza de la reina un momento todo se quedó en blanco, y un susurro nublo su juicio.

"Elsa…"

"Elsa…"

-Elsa…- dio un respingo pero cuando volteo era Anna quien la había tomado del hombro. -¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si estoy bien…- contesto ella de inmediato –No me pasa nada.-

Relajo su semblante y miro a Anna a los ojos.

-Solo no puedo creer que estés a punto de casarte, la vida en el castillo no será igual sin ti-

-Vamos no es como si fuera a irme por siempre, después de la luna de miel regresaremos y viviremos como siempre-

-Para mí será una eternidad- y de nuevo abrazo a su hermana como por undécima vez esa semana.

Mientras mantenían su abrazo un ruido las saco de su ensoñación.

-Campanas- resonó Elsa con alegría.

-Campanas- dijo Anna encogiéndose ante el comentario.

-Bueno hermana llego la hora.

.

.

El camino a la iglesia apenas duro unos cuantos minutos, dentro de la carreta Anna espera impaciente las 22 campanadas que anunciaban su boda, en el altar Kristoff y Elsa esperaban atentos a que diera inicio la ceremonia.

-¿Nervioso?- preguntó con picardía la reina ante un Kristoff que daba vueltas, nervioso por todo el altar, tenía puesto un elegante esmoquin con gemelos de oro y a Sven detrás de él.

-Sí, no, bueno, un poco tal vez…-

-Cuídala mucho por favor, ella aun es joven e impetuosa pero su corazón es puro, y te pertenece-

-Lo sé…- resonó Kristoff con cierta confianza y anhelo en su voz –Y ella tiene el mío-

Elsa se dio el lujo de abrazar a Kristoff ante toda la multitud que tomaba sus lugares en la catedral, pero mientras miraba por arriba del hombro de Kristoff noto algo raro, un hombre de capucha estaba sentado entre la multitud y la miraba fijo de una manera algo aterradora.

Ella se apartó poco a poco de Kristoff sin perder la vista del hombre con una mirada seria.

-Reina Elsa ¿pasa algo?- Elsa aparto la vista apenas un segundo lo que ocasionó que el extraño se perdiera entre la multitud.

-Bueno en realidad…-

Pero el bullicio de la gente la interrumpió, la última campanada había sonado y ahora Anna estaba parada al filo de la catedral.

Elsa dio una mirada rápida a Kristoff transmitiéndole confianza y dio vuelta para dirigirse a un pequeño trono a un lado del altar, especial para los reyes, pero el lugar del rey estaba vacío, a Elsa pareció no molestarle pero la opresión en su pecho seguía ahí incesante.

La ceremonia comenzó, el arzobispo del reino recitaba los votos matrimoniales, mientras por alguna razón Elsa no dejaba de buscar entre los invitados esa mirada perturbadora que la tenía algo exasperada, estaba sosteniendo el asiento con demasiada fuerza, se dio cuenta cuando noto el hielo bajo sus manos y pies, pero nadie más lo noto.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer…- Elsa alzo la vista justo cuando su pequeña hermana estaba en el mejor momento de su vida – Kristoff puedes besar a tu esposa-

Y entonces sellaron su amor, estaba hecho, Elsa se enterneció con la escena y se permitió sollozar un segundo.

.

.

-Muchas felicidades hermana…- Elsa abrazo a su hermana mientras todos ingresaban en el castillo.

-Muchas gracias…- sonrió para su hermana y después comenzó a detallar su alrededor

Todo el reino estaba invitado, las mesas y sillas destinadas para la gente del pueblo estaban en la entrada del castillo, al aire libre con los pilares adornados de frescas flores y cientos de meseros y aldeanos apoyando por todas partes.

Dentro del castillo había un número más selecto de personas, el gran comedor tenía un candelabro de oro rebosante que iluminaba la cara de los ahí presentes, invitados de otros reinos y socios comerciales.

-Muchas felicidades princesa Anna…- Elsa observaba atenta las felicitaciones a su hermana cuando una sombra la distrajo, era el mismo hombre que le había llamado la atención en la catedral, con mucha discreción comenzó a seguirlo.

-Oye…- le grito cuando el hombre se perdió por un largo pasillo que daba a las habitaciones principales. Creyó ver una parte su capa cuando daba vuelta al último pasillo que daba camino a unas escaleras que ascendían a un piso más arriba, donde estaba la habitación de los fallecidos reyes.

-No puedes entrar…- envalentonada por sus poderes de hielo, siguió sin recelo a aquel hombre que desapareció al abrir la habitación. –Hola… hola-

Pero no había nadie. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había estado en la habitación de sus padres, desde antes que ellos murieran, esa habitación se quedó intacta tal y como ellos lo dejaron la mañana que se embarcaron.

Elsa se adentró en la habitación, lentamente avanzo estaba obscuro así que no vio de primera instancia un obstáculo que la hizo caer.

-Ahh… esto es…- lo tomo entre sus manos, era un diario, el diario de su madre para ser más exacto, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo apretó sobre su pecho, tenía mucho que no se daba el lujo de pensar en sus padres y por obvias razones, el suelo debajo de ella comenzaba a tornarse en hielo, de inmediato recupero la postura y se levantó.

Al darse la vuelta noto un sobre con el sello de su padre, aquel papel había salido del diario, sin quererlo se acercó y lo que leyó la dejo sin aliento.

Era parte de una carta a medio quemar de la que se podía leer.

 _Sé que ahora tienes una hija legítima, Anna y no puedes dejar que la niña que recogiste se convierta en reina,_

 _Elsa en una niña muy dulce pero no lleva sangre real, y no merece ser la primera en línea a sucesión al trono, tienen que decírselo antes que algo pase y su verdadera herencia la reclame._

Elsa casi se va de espaldas, no sabía de quien era la carta ni porque estaba casi quemada pero algo dentro ella sabía que debía averiguarlo.

Escucho un ruido que la hizo reaccionar, escondió el diario y la carta entre sus ropas y regreso a la fiesta, durante lo que resto de la velada no volvió a ver al hombre de la capa pero seguía preocupada, por eso y por la carta en su bolsillo.

La velada avanzaba pero en cierto momento un trueno los hizo estremecer, ya acercándose la noche una torrencial tormenta comenzó ahuyentando de poco a poco a toda la gente que bailaba en la entrada del castillo.

-Creo que no podremos viajar hoy…- Kristoff se acercó a Anna y planto un beso en su cuello mientras ambos veían por la ventana de la estancia.

-Pueden irse mañana temprano, cuando la tormenta se haya acabado…- resonó –Elsa con tono consolador mientras se acercaba a ellos. –Pero por lo pronto es tarde, deben ir a descansar y mañana saldrán de viaje.-

-De acuerdo Elsa…- resonó Anna con afecto en su voz.- Prométeme que mañana iras con nosotros al puerto y nos veras zarpar-

-Lo prometo…- se abrazaron una última vez y Elsa dio vuelta a su habitación.

Saco el diario de su vestido y lo apretó contra su pecho con zozobra. Recorrió los pasillos del castillo con prisa siendo apenas la luz de los truenos su única guía, como pudo llego a su habitación, se puso los guantes que su padre le regalo cuando niña y se dispuso a leer el diario su madre.

Desde la primera página las revelaciones se hicieron presente.

 _-Escribo esto para aliviar el dolor de mi corazón, porque he sido juzgada y estoy pagando el precio por mi arrogancia_

 _Hace algunos días encontré una niña, estaba recostada en el rosal de mi jardín, aquel que con tanto esmero cuido y en donde tanto tiempo he deseado un hijo._

 _Parecía que mis suplicas se habían cumplido, un bebé, una preciosa niña a quien cuidar, un heredero al trono de mi reino, era como un sueño, hasta que se convirtió en pesadilla. El cuerpo de la niña estaba frio, tan frio como el hielo pero la niña reía y se movía dentro de la canasta donde se encontraba había una inscripción en lengua antigua, un experto dijo que era un nombre y la inscripción era Erza L. pero esa pronunciación no era correcta, Elsa era la adaptación a lengua moderna, Elsa, el nombre de mi niña, la nueva princesa del reino._

 _Elsa._

 _Era un hermoso milagro, durante algún tiempo mi amado esposo busco al padre de la pequeña pero no lo encontró, lo sabía era un regalo que el cielo me haría pero estaba cobrando una factura alta._

 _La niña hace cosas raras, todos los días aparece hielo en su cuna, sale de sus manos, teníamos miedo de que hubiera sido un hechizo pero no era así. Esa era su naturaleza._

 _Pero no la iba a abandonar, ahora era mi hija, la princesa de mi reino y parte de mi corazón._

Elsa sollozaba mientras leía aquel diario, por un momento pensó en llamar a Anna y leerlo a su lado pero se estaba alterando, y el hielo a su alrededor era la prueba, así que decidió seguir leyendo algunas páginas adelante.

 _He sido bendecida, a pesar de todo he sido bendecida con una hija, una que si es mía, que lleva mi sangre y la de mi amado, pero no repudiare a la hija que me dio el rosal, serán hermanas y vivirán como tal, a pesar de que mi madre se oponga a que Elsa reine, ella es la legitima heredera, ella es mi hija, igual que lo es Anna._

 _Hoy queme la carta que mi madre me envió en su lecho de muerte además de mi amado ella era la única que sabía de la procedencia de Elsa, es un agobio menos, un problema menos porque preocuparse._

Elsa no cabía en sí misma, estaba experimentando muchas emociones, avanzo algunas páginas y llego a una que le llamo la atención, había un dibujo hecho a carbón de aquel hombre que ese mismo día la había llevado hasta la habitación de sus padres.

 _Hoy se apareció de nuevo aquel hombre, lo he visto un par de veces pero aún no se su nombre, no se lo he dicho a nadie pero me aterra que este aquí, ha intentado decirme algo pero no entiendo su lengua, algo dentro de mí me dice que quiere a Elsa, aquel hombre también saca hielo de sus manos, pero no se la daré, mi pequeña aún tiene 7 años no sabría qué hacer si se la lleva._

 _Un susurro en sueños dice que él puede enseñarle a controlar su poder, no quiero arriesgarme a averiguarlo._

Un estruendoso rayo saco a Elsa de equilibrio, al voltear a la ventana ahí estaba de nuevo el hombre de la capucha viéndola con una mirada gris penetrante, ella cayo hacia atrás congelando en su paso una silla y parte de la alfombra.

Siguió la vista a la ventana y de nuevo aquel hombre no se encontraba ahí, corrió a la ventana con el diario en la mano y lo vio por un segundo adentrarse al bosque.

Abrió la ventana y se lanzó.

-Espera no te vayas…- grito apenas siendo escuchada pues la tormenta no había bajado ni un poco.

Con su magia creo un camino que le facilito patinar y aterrizar sin problemas en el suelo, siguió con rapidez a aquel hombre que volteaba de vez en vez para asegurarse que la reina seguía sus pasos.

Cuando llego a una cueva algo alejada del castillo se detuvo, había perdido de vista al hombre sin embargo al dar una vuelta algo la sorprendió.

Un grito ahogado fue ensordecido por un rayo mientras la reina de Arendelle perdía el conocimiento.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Elsa se movía un poco tratando de reconocer el lugar donde estaba, era una parte escondida del bosque, ya no llovía, las luciérnagas le daban un toque mágico al lugar cuando volteo la mirada vio a aquel extraño sentado frente a una fogata, sin la capucha y con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Elsa se permitió detallarlo, era guapo un tanto mayor que ella, tenía cabello negro y en su mirada un gris profundo en el que cualquiera podía perderse.

-Te pregunte que si te encontrabas bien…- resonó de nuevo con molestia el hombre.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres de mí?- Elsa se levantó y se puso en posición de batalla. El hombre hablaba una lengua extraña pero que al mismo tiempo Elsa conocía, estaba hablando con él sin saber cómo lo hacia

El hombre se paró demandante delante de ella, retándola con la mirada a continuar.

-Ahh…- congelo el suelo para mostrarle parte de su poder pero de un movimiento aquel hombre neutralizo el hielo con el suyo.

-Ni lo intentes chiquilla, dejarte usar magia es el peor error que alguien puede cometer-

Elsa se quedó quieta unos minuteros tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

-Tu madre era exactamente igual a ti, su magia era más peligrosa de hecho, pero si te esfuerzas podrás controlar tu magia sin problemas- el hombre regreso a la fogata dejando a Elsa completamente desconcertada.

-Mi… mi madre no poseía magia-

-No me refiero a esa madre, si no a tu verdadera madre…- respondió casual.

Elsa se calmó entonces y se acercó al extraño.

-Tú me conoces no es cierto, tu sabes de dónde vengo…- el hombre sonrió de lado con galanura y respondió.

-Por supuesto…-

-¿Y puedes llevarme con mis verdaderos padres?-

-Con tu madre al menos- respondió con cierto fastidio.

-Pero es cierto… ¿puedo confiar en ti?-

-Puedes decidir no hacerlo pero entonces yo seguiría vagando por este mundo sin rumbo-

-No te entiendo…-

-Es muy simple niña, presta atención yo vine a este mundo a traerte a ti regreso, pero ahora eras la princesa, con los años he venido varias veces esta es la primera vez que logro hacer contacto contigo, si decides no venir conmigo entonces he desperdiciado demasiado tiempo buscándote-

-¿Y por qué me buscabas?-

-Se lo prometí a tu madre-

Elsa lo pensó un segundo pero no tenía otra pista, quería saber quién era y la forma de utilizar su poder, si de nuevo se le salía de control ella no podría…

-Te diré los detalles con el tiempo pero debes decidir ahora si quieres regresar- la voz masculina y ronca resonó en sus oídos y con su habitual falta de confianza asintió.

-Bien entonces nos vamos de una vez pero te voy a decir algo, no preguntes nada, porque hay cosas que no te puedo decir te explicare dentro de mis posibilidades, sé que estas confundida pero tendrás que confiar en mi-

El hombre de mirada tan fría como la noche volteo la mirada y alzo sobre sí mismo una rama que habría una especie de portal que daba vueltas y absorbía unas pocas hojas que estaban cerca.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa antes de ir contigo…- resonó Elsa con un poco de miedo ante la mirada imponente del hombre.

-Habla.-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Gray… Gray Fullbuster-

* * *

 **Espero sus comentarios, que de su amor vivo x3  
**


	2. El magico Pueblo de Magnolia

**Hola hola de nuevo mis amados mortales mundanos, tengo mucha inspiracion con esta historia asi que pienso escribirlo antes de que se valla xD**

 **Bueno para quien me pregunto si abria romance, si si va a haber romance GRUVIA... pero por causas del destino segun se aclara en este capitulo tambien va a haber LYVIA y un poco de Elsa x Nash espero... jajaja bueno disfruten el capitulo n.n**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **EL PUEBLO MAGICO DE MAGNOLIA.**

El agudo canto de los grillos resonaba en los oídos de Elsa mientras observaba el misterioso vórtice abrirse paso hacia ella, tomo la mano de aquel hombre ahora conocido como Gray Fullbuster y se dejó llevar.

Al principio todo se tornó gris su cabeza dio vueltas y sus ojos se apretaron fuertemente tratando de olvidar todo lo que dejaba atrás, por alguna razón dejar su hogar no significaba nada ahora, solo había sido un escondite en sus tortuosos años de adolescencia, dejar su cargo como reina tampoco significaba nada, ella jamás había codiciado ese puesto y sin duda Anna lo cubriría bien, ah Anna ahí estaba el problema, dejar atrás a su "hermana" a la única familia que conocía era lo único que le había hecho dudar, pero estaba segura que estaba yendo en la dirección correcta y que pasara lo que pasara jamás se arrepentiría de su decisión.

-Llegamos…- exclamo Gray mientras Elsa abría muy lentamente los ojos, y las dudas y el afán de su corazón poco a poco se desvanecían con la majestuosa vista que ante ella se levantaba. –Esto es Magnolia-

Elsa abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y camino en tranquilidad hacia la gente que ajena a sus preocupaciones bailaba, cantaba y seguía a un ruidoso desfile que se alzaba a todo lo largo de la colina que adornaba el panorama.

Personas iban arriba de las carrozas que se movían sin ayuda alguna de caballo o máquina y alzaban sus brazos con afán, en algunos revoloteaban cartas, y otros artilugios. Brillo y luces se extendían hasta que una mujer de cabellos verdes lanzo una bala al cielo, miles de fuegos artificiales se extendieron formando corazones y un símbolo extraño con la figura de un hada que revoloteaba sus alas al caer.

-Esto es… esto es… magia- dijo Elsa con la mirada más ensoñada que Gray había visto jamás, o tal vez si lo había visto una vez antes, de una mujer que veía el cielo azul por primera vez.

-Así es…- respondió con simpleza regresando su capucha a su lugar, tapando su rostro y parte de su cuello –Esto se llama Fantasía, ¿te gusta?-

-Esto es más de lo podía imaginar…-

-Ven, conmigo ya di el aviso de que estamos aquí-

-¿aviso?-

Dio media vuelta mientras Elsa le seguía de cerca sin apartar mucho la mirada del desfile, en ese lugar no se sentía diferente, creyó por un segundo que si se mostraba y dejaba escapar su hielo nadie la criticaría por eso.

Se alejaron cierta distancia de la multitud y siguieron por un camino estrecho que daba al bosque, cuando el ambiente se volvió silencioso un ruido llamo la atención de ambos, Gray alzo una mano que le indico a Elsa que se iba a dirigir para haya, algo que no alcanzo a hacer.

Alguien salió de entre los matorrales y blandió una espada que quedo sobre el cuello de Gray, Elsa ni siquiera pudo gritar ante la impresión, su magia salió de sus manos sin permiso pero para la persona en cuestión no sugirió ni un rasguño, Elsa alzo la vista dispuesta a disparar de nuevo pero no lo hizo.

-Erza…- replico Gray con fastidio. –Eso sin duda no era necesario la vas a espantar.-

La mujer de pelo rojo sonrió con autoridad y bajo su espada sin apartar la vista de Elsa ni un momento.

-Así que la trajiste de verdad, esta vez.-

-Puedes verla no es así-

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Erza, Erza Scarlet maga de clase S de Fairy Tail.-

Elsa alzo su mano con admiración ante la imponente mujer que parecía haber sido sacada del mas descabellado libro de caballeros, le tomo un minuto completo procesar las palabras que habían salido de su boca para poder responder.

-¿Erza?... ese era el nombre que estaba escrito en el diario de mi madre, el nombre que yo debía tener-

-Te dije que abría cosas que no sabrías y que te iría explicando con el tiempo y esta es una de ellas- explico Gray poniéndose frente a ella.

-¿Cómo que cosa?- pregunto la dama pelirroja sin obtener respuesta.

-Tu madre te puso ese nombre precisamente en honor a esta mujer, ella es una persona que admira mucho-

-Ya veo, Entonces ¿usted conoce a mi madre?- pregunto Elsa con afán y algo de miedo en su voz.

-Así es…- respondió la otra.

-Podrían llévame con ella ahora mismo, tengo tantas cosas que quisiera preguntar y además…-

-No…- respondió Gray contundente. –Hay otras cosas que tenemos que hacer antes de eso.

-Eso es cierto Elsa… debes esperar- explico la pelirroja dándose la vuelta.

-¿Qué tengo esperar?- pregunto Elsa en voz baja pero no recibió respuesta, pues algunas otras personas más se encontraban ahí.

De detrás de un hermoso lago que reflejaba la luna una mujer de pelo rubio y facciones delicadas salió con un chico de más o menos la edad de Elsa, cabello rosa y cara seria.

Del otro lado un hombre de pelo azul y un tatuaje exuberante en el ojo derecho llevaba de la mano a una chica de más o menos 14 años, de cabello rojo y tímido según se veía.

Gray se puso a un lado de Elsa y le transmitió algo de la confianza que ella necesitaba.

-Oh Gray…-resonó sorprendida la mujer rubia –Pudiste traerla al fin, eso quiere decir que podemos cerrar eclipse muy pronto-

-No tan rápido Lucy, ella no ha decidido si va a quedar aquí- debatió Erza poniendo una mano en el hombro de la albina.

-Quedarme, pero esto.-

-Está bien tranquila…- hablo esta vez Gray, sin una pisca de compasión en su oración. –Elsa estos chicos son Nash y Elizabeth, ellos al igual que tu fueron mandados a otros mundos al nacer, Nash lleva aquí apenas dos meses-

Elsa volteo la mirada al chico de pelo rosa y levanto la mano con la sonrisa más sincera que jamás se hubiera visto,

-y Elizabeth fue rescatada hace ya casi tres años, tú eras la única que faltaba.-

-Bienvenida…- dijo la chica con verdadero agrado agarrando después la mano de la mujer de armadura, Elsa intuyó de primera instancia que era su madre.

-Gracias…-

-Antes de que preguntes algo, Elsa déjame contarte porque ustedes estaban lejos.-

Elsa guardo silencio dándole a Gray la pauta para continuar.

-Hace 11 años este mundo cayó en guerra, la vida tal y como la conocíamos y tal como la conocemos ahora no era más que un sueño, todos los seres mágicos caímos en una horrible masacre con un reino llamado Eretz, muchos magos murieron, estábamos seguros de que íbamos a perder esa pela y en ese momento salvar a nuestros niños era la prioridad- Gray cerro un momento los ojos con frustración y Erza se acercó para continuar.

-En ese momento las que tomamos la decisión de que hacer fuimos nosotras, Lucy la madre de Nash, yo la madre de Elizabeth y también Juvia, tu madre Elsa-

Elsa alzo la mirada confusa, quería preguntar porque su madre no se encontraba ahí pero les permitió continuar con su relato.

-Había una puerta llamada eclipse que sabíamos que podía sacarlos de aquí…- fue esta vez Lucy quien intervino- Como la única con el poder para abrir la puerta, tome la decisión de permitirles vivir antes de morir en esta guerra- Lucy cerro sus ojos y recordó un momento de frustración, uno en el que con un bebe en brazos casi muere atravesada por una lanza –Nosotras corrimos el riesgo de dejar a nuestros pequeños en diferentes mundos, para salvarlos de esta miseria-

-La guerra dio final cinco años después…- explicaba Erza sin alzar la mirada –Fue entonces cuando supimos que debíamos recuperar a nuestros hijos pero como te imaginaras no fue nada sencillo.-

-Dicen que eso sucedió hace 11 años pero el diario de mi madre decía que yo era una recién nacida cuando me encontraron- dijo Elsa con tranquilidad sentada en una roca a la orilla del lago.

-Eso es porque el tiempo transcurre de diferente manera, dependiendo el mundo…- explico esta vez el apuesto chico de pelo rosa conocido como Nash –Es un poco difícil de explicar, Por ejemplo se supone que los tres en este mundo tenemos alrededor de 12 años, pero de dónde vengo pasaron 25 años antes de que vinieran por mí-

-En mi caso…- explico Elizabeth –Pasaron 14 años, pero estuve dormida la mayor parte del tiempo-

-Y en el lugar donde te encontré pasaron 21 años…- dijo Gray parándose de su lugar – Aun así supongo que no fue tan malo para ti-

-Supongo…- dijo Elsa con cierta duda –Aun tengo muchas preguntas acerca de esto…- alzo la mirada y todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre ella. –La más importante, ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Por qué no vino a recibirme también? ¿Y mi padre?-

-SUFICIENTE ESTA CHARLA ACABO- dijo con Gray sin cuidado alguno.

-Espera un momento Gray, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, la trajiste aquí y no le das respuesta a sus preguntas no te parece poco atento- le regaño Lucy tomándolo del brazo. -Tu madre aún no sabe que estas aquí, pero dentro de poco volverá y podrás hablar con ella-

-¿Y mi padre?- Lucy volteo la vista a Erza y esta a su vez la volteo a Gray quien se enfadó todavía más.

-Mi misión era traerla de vuelta y aquí está, no tengo la obligación de decirle nada mas - cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y se puso justo enfrente de Elsa- ahora tiene un dilema mucho más importante. Del mundo donde viene ella es reina, supongo que en cuanto sepa todo acerca de quién es y cómo controlar sus poderes regresara a Arendelle-

Elsa solo bajo la mirada con duda, era cierto ni siquiera sabía si iba a regresar, todo ese día había sido un mar de emociones todo lo que le apetecía era dormir.

-¿A qué te refieres con controlar sus poderes?- preguntó Erza con las manos en la cintura.

-Eh pues es que aún me cuesta mucho trabajo controlarlo…- resonó Elsa con un poco de vergüenza.

-Le pasa lo mismo que a Juvia, es susceptible dependiendo de sus sentimientos- dijo Gray acercándose un poco- No tiene ni la mínima idea de cómo se controla la magia creadora de hielo-

-Y por eso tú le vas a enseñar…- ordeno la mujer de armadura.

-¿Y porque yo?-

-Eres el más capacitado para eso, la magia de ambos es el hielo y cuando Juvia vuelva serás una experta- Elsa vio en la cara de la mujer una sonrisa que le transmitió confianza y dulzura, pensó que si su madre la miraba de ese modo no tendría la menor duda de no querer regresar jamás, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Gray quien solo agacho la cabeza resignado, de una manera algo graciosa.

-Bien entonces vamos, por lo pronto te daremos alojamiento y algo de comer-

-está bien…- todos comenzaron a caminar lentamente mientras Elsa los seguía pero sin poder aguantar la curiosidad se acercó a la mujer pelirroja y en un tono muy bajo le susurro.

-ahora sé que el nombre de mi madre es Juvia, pero podría decirme el nombre de mi padre, Gray bueno… no eh podido hacer que me responda.-

Erza miro a la joven reina con cariño y susurrándole al oído le contesto…

-Vastia, Lyon Vastia-

.

.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ARENDELLE.

Kristoff y Anna esperan a Elsa en la entrada del castillo.

-Anna tranquilízate, seguro Elsa se quedó dormida y por eso se retrasó, a ti te pasa siempre-

-Tal vez tengas razón pero se hace tarde, quédate aquí y cuida el equipaje iré a buscarla-

-Bien…- contesto el joven dándole a su esposa un corto pero significativo beso.

-ELSA… ELSA…- Anna toco a la puerta de la reina sin obtener respuesta. –ELSA…-

Decidió entonces abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa estaba abierta, al entrar noto que la cama estaba tendida y no había rastro de su hermana por ningún lado.

-ELSA…- se adentró en la habitación y noto que la ventana estaba abierta, cuando se asomó vio rastros de un camino de hielo que estaba casi convertido en agua, algo dentro de ella le advertía que algo le había pasado a Elsa y rápida corrió en busca de su marido.

-Kristoff ella está en problemas-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-solo lo se date prisa, la luna de miel puede esperar…-

Anna arrastro a su esposo por el bosque siguiendo las pequeñas huellas de hielo que aún se encontraban Anna sin duda iría hasta el fin de la tierra por su hermana, ya lo había hecho una vez.

.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO

-Te doy la bienvenida Elsa a nuestro gremio y espero te sientas como en casa-

-SALUD-

Elsa había sido llevada a un lugar muy extraño era un gran castillo con el mismo emblema que había visto en el desfile, pero por dentro parecía una enorme cantina. Y el maestro, un hombre bajito y anciano le explicaba varias cosas desde la barra.

-¿Entonces que es un gremio exactamente?- pregunto Elsa después de darle un trago a su cerveza.

-Un gremio es un lugar donde los magos pueden conseguir trabajo, es un lugar donde puedes pasar el tiempo, es un lugar donde los niños que no tiene donde regresar pueden llamar hogar-

Respondió el anciano como si la respuesta hubiera estado atorada en su garganta durante años.

Elsa sonrió ante la respuesta tan conmovedora.

-Debió haber sido genial crecer aquí…- dio una sonrisa melancólica mientras movía su dedo contra la jarra y una escena poco inusual de una pelea se armaba detrás de ella.

-Eso mismo me dijo tu madre el día que se unió a este gremio…- resonó el viejo con cariño.

-¿Ella no está aquí porque se fue a una de esas misiones que me comentaron?-

-No precisamente…-

-Entonces ¿por qué?-

-Eso también debes preguntárselo a Gray…- respondió una mujer de pelo blanco desde detrás de la barra – aunque no te quiera responder, debes preguntárselo, no es una mala persona solo quiero que tomes en cuenta que ha sufrido mucho.

Elsa volteo y vio a Gray inmiscuido en la pelea, pero parecía natural, tan natural que casi le apeteció formar parte de ello.

-Te quedaras en la habitación que pertenecía a tu madre, mientras tanto- le informo la mujer de nombre Mirajane.

-Bien pero ¿cuándo volverá mi madre?-

-Eso también tienes que preguntárselo a Gray…- le dijo la albina con sonrisa fingida.

-Y Gray ¿Por qué sabe tanto de mi madre? Parece ser el único aquí que tiene información de ella...-

-Tienes que esperar niña, si buscas demasiado rápido las respuestas entonces abran más preguntas…-

Elsa miro confundida a su alrededor, era un lugar acogedor, demasiado para ser verdad pero quería creer de verdad en esas personas y descubrir de a poco el misterio que encerraba la ausencia de su madre.

* * *

 **Hasta aqui simples mortales, seguro que tienen muchas preguntas dejenlas en un review para mi... recuerden que de amor vivo x3  
**


	3. ¿Quieres Jugar con Magia?

**Hola hola mis amados y simples mortales mundanos.**

 **No manchen esta historia me tomo mas de un mes... trabaje en ella casi diario y aun asi no quede muy conforme de como quedo hump... pues igual era lo que debia pasar creo xD solo no me maten va.**

 **Disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **¿Quieres Jugar con Magia?**

Recuerdo haber estado atado, recuerdo haber estado recluido en un lugar tan obscuro que ni siquiera podía ver la palma de mi mano y recuerdo también que todo lo que había en mi mente en ese momento era ella.

¿Me recordaría?

¿Pensaría en mí?

¿Sabía que aún estaba con vida?

Recuerdo todo de ese día, y aún recuerdo tantas cosas, pero no podía recordar haberle dicho adiós.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día es soleado, Elsa revolotea su vestido azul sobre la pradera que crece con el canto de los pájaros y la reina de Arendelle no cree haber sentido antes tanta paz.

Se deja caer debajo de un árbol que la cubre del incesante sol que se extiende a lo largo del cielo, pero al sentir la presencia de alguien se esconde detrás del árbol.

-Vamos Elsa deja de jugar…- Elsa se ríe mientras Nash lleva tiempo persiguiéndola. –Elsa… ¿Dónde estás?-

Pero el chico Dragneel pasa de largo ante la sonrisa de la albina que se asoma con cautela.

-¡TE ENCONTRE!- Le agarra por la espalda y entre risas y jalones terminan los dos rodando por la vereda.

Aterrizan Nash debajo y Elsa arriba sin dejar de reír, pero un silencio incomodo aparece cuando se dan cuenta de la posición tan vergonzosa en la que se encuentran.

Elsa se separa con delicadeza y quedan ambos sentados delante del lago donde tantas veces Natsu y Lucy pescaban. Nash parece divertido ambos se quedan en silencio un momento.

-Esto es como un sueño…- susurra Elsa –Jamás creí que me sentiría así- pero su mirada baja de repente.

-Ni yo…- responde el chico. –Sabes de dónde vengo era considerado un monstro- Elsa abre los ojos ante la confesión. –No te voy a mentir queme algunas casa e hice varias travesuras, pero duele ser diferente-

-Aquí ya no lo somos…- resuena Elsa y ambos sonríen, disfrutan de la suave brisa que juega con su cabello.

A la distancia Gray los observa expectante a sus movimientos desde la parte trasera de un árbol.

-Vamos Gray no deberías espiarlos, déjalos en paz- dice Lucy de manera juguetona cuando aparece de entre los arbustos.

-No lo estoy haciendo- dice volteando la mirada. Lucy sonríe mientras observa a los chicos.

-Ellos crecieron tan rápido, siento que Natsu y yo no tuvimos oportunidad de disfrutar a Nash.-

Gray solo gruñe en afirmación pero no aleja su mirada de los dos chicos que han comenzado a jugar con el agua cristalina del lago.

-Gray…- llama su atención de nuevo Lucy –Juvia… ¿Cuándo volverá?-

Gray se mueve de su lugar y hace ademan de irse pero se detiene antes de hacerlo.

-¿Gray?-

-En un par de días-

-Juvia volvería si le avisaras que Elsa está aquí-

-Si se lo digo, Lyon vendría también- dice con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero es su hija y tiene derecho a conocerla…-

-No estoy listo para verlo aun…- Gray comienza a avanzar mientras deja a Lucy con cara de preocupación. Tal vez era cierto que aún no superaba lo que había pasado, tampoco es que la rubia estuviera muy enterada de la relación que estaban llevando él y Juvia, si es que se le podía llamar de esa manera.

Gray camina a donde los dos chicos están, y mira a Elsa mientras se levanta para verlo, si tan solo su cabello no le recordara a él, pero era hija de Juvia y no podía olvidar ese hecho.

.

.

-Entonces Elsa ya decidiste si te quedas…- dice en un susurro el chico –O piensas volver-

-Pues yo…- pero es interrumpida antes de contestar

-Elsa…- dice con tono autoritario. –Es hora del entrenamiento.-

-Si…- responde ella con entusiasmo mientras se para.

-Oh tío Gray vamos por un día que Elsa se salte el entrenamiento no pasa nada, además lleva dos semanas enteras aquí y ha tenido un gran progreso no debería forzarla-

-No Nash está bien, me gusta el entrenamiento, aprender a controlar mi poder me da seguridad-

Gray sonríe solo por un segundo antes de darse la vuelta para ir a donde ha sido su campo de entrenamiento los últimos días, la orilla de la playa.

-Espera Gray…- dice una voz un poco más madura pero plagada de alegría.

-¿Padre?- resuena Nash ante el hombre de cabello rosa.

-Nash te hace falta entrenamiento también… que te parece ir todos juntos.-

Gray sonrió de lado, esa sin duda era una idea bastante tentadora. Nash y Elsa solo los miraron con curiosidad.

Entonces…

A la orilla de la playa Elsa extiende sus brazos tratando de convertir buena parte del agua en hielo, pero solo aquella que Gray le ha señalado por la cual se nota su concentración para hacerlo bien.

-Vamos Elsa completa el hechizo juntando tus manos, por eso te cuesta trabajo controlarlo. Usa ambas-

-Entiendo- Elsa obedece y la parte baja del agua queda convertida en hielo, con la forma de un hada.

-Bien Nash ahora vas a derretir ese hielo- grita Natsu y Nash sale volando por los cielos con las manos cubiertas en llamas.

-¡Genial!- pero no sale tan bien como esperaban, los bloques de hielo salen volando golpeando al mismo Nash en el proceso.

Cuando un gran bloque está a punto de caer sobre Elsa ella se voltea y aprieta los ojos, al final no ocurre nada, porque es Gray quien está delante de ella destruyendo el bloque en mil pedazos.

-Gracias…- sonrió ella. –Nash ¿te encuentras bien?- corre a donde el chico estaba tirado y con espirales en los ojos.

-Perfectamente…- dice al reincorporarse

Los cuatro presentes comienzan a reír y a la distancia Lucy ve enternecida como Gray ayuda a Elsa a pararse.

-Oh ¡Gray! Todo sería tan fácil si tan solo Elsa fuera tu hija- susurra Lucy dando vuelta sin verdaderas intenciones de que alguien la escuchara.

Habiéndose ido Nash y Natsu, Gray aprovecha para seguir el entrenamiento de Elsa.

-Junta las manos Elsa cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo… si haces el hechizo con una sola mano saldrá incompleto- dice el mago de hielo un poco molesto frente a la reina de Arendelle que lucha por mantener en pie un escudo de hielo.

-No es tan fácil como decirlo…- dice ella jadeando.

Alza las manos un poco más ocasionando que el bloque se derribe y vuele en miles de pedazos que muy grácilmente Gray logra esquivar.

-Lo siento…-

-Está bien, has mejorado mucho en estas dos semanas seguro tu madre estará orgullosa…- dice el de pelo negro tirándose en el pasto. –Pero ahora vamos a descansar…-

Elsa se sienta también y abraza sus piernas, ahora no trae sus ropas de costumbre, un sencillo atuendo que le permite entrenar sin problemas. No era tampoco que necesitara acostumbrarse al frio, había sido parte de ella mucho tiempo.

-Esto… Señor Gray…-

-Te lo eh dicho niña, llámame solo Gray o maestro- dice sin mutarse.

-¿Cuándo vendrá mi madre?- pregunta sin tapujos, la cara de Gray se compuje con molestia, al igual que todas las veces que la pequeña de cabellos blancos se lo ha preguntado.

Termina sentado, viendo el atardecer que no tarda en convertirse en noche y sin voltear a verla contesta.

-Ella viene una vez al año, el último día de primavera-

-Y… ¿Lyon Vastia viene con ella?-

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de él?- pregunta un tanto exasperado, Elsa baja la cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo malo y comienza a jugar con sus dedos.

-Erza me dijo que él es… bueno era…-

-Si tu "Padre" y todavía vive por si te preocupaba…-

Elsa mira de nuevo el perfil sombrío de Gray, pero encuentra algo extraño, melancolía y tristeza por lo que se aventura a continuar.

-¿Tú lo odias?-

\- No tendría porque…- dice con algo de sarcasmo en su voz. –Después de todo es mi hermano-

Elsa abre grandes los ojos buscando sinceridad en los ojos de Gray.

-¿Entonces eres mi tío?-

-No precisamente…- contesta Gray con algo de burla – Lyon y yo fuimos adoptados por la misma persona cuando quedamos huérfanos y vivimos como hermanos, solo es eso-

La mirada de Elsa se nota ensoñada, hermanos, de mentira pero hermanos igual que Anna y ella.

-Escucha Elsa… no quiero que pienses que soy un tirano ni mucho menos pero hay cosas que aún no puedes saber. Solo recuerda que todo es por una razón, no te atrevas a juzgar a nadie a la ligera quieres…-

La voz de Gray se vuelve suave pero no deja de ser fuerte y grave propia del hombre maduro que la posee, pero transmite en Elsa el apoyo que creyó se había ido con sus padres.

-Gray... bueno maestro puedo preguntarte algo más-

-Creo que esa pregunta ya está por demás. Pregunta lo que quieras-

-¿Cómo es mi madre?- Gray no podía negar que la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa sin embargo intento no demostrarlo, se quedó quieto pensando un momento.

-Ella… pues es una persona fuera de lo común.- sonrió de lado y miro a Elsa a los ojos –No es alta pero tampoco es bajita, tiene el cabello azul y la mirada perdida, habla en tercera persona y es muy dedicada- Esta vez se enderezo para seguir hablando –También es una mujer muy dulce, ella siempre sabe cómo sonreír y como luchar por lo que desea-

Elsa se siento algo acongojada con la descripción, esa mujer que describía Gray era totalmente diferente a ella, Elsa era más compleja, madura pero solo a los ojos de los demás y nunca había existido algo por lo que ella quisiera luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te pareces a ella…- dice Gray. Elsa voltea lentamente la cara con incredulidad. –Enserio te pareces mucho a ella-

Elsa se sintió emocionada de alguna manera ante tal declaración, ese mundo parecía un verdadero sueño, regresaron al Gremio antes de que anocheciera por completo y los días comenzaron a pasar cada vez más ligeros de lo que habían sido en el pasado y fue en una mañana donde precisamente todo aquello se desmoronaría.

Elsa estaba en la entrada del gremio cuando vio que Gray salía deprisa por la parte trasera con la misma capucha con la que lo había bistró el día que se habían conocido. Dejo ahí a Nash y a Elizabeth con quien estaba hablando y siguió a Gray quien ajeno a su seguidora se internó en el bosque.

Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron al nacimiento de un rio que caía desde un acantilado de gran altura. Gray se quedó ahí como meditando, desde donde Elsa lo observaba solo estaba tratando de quedarse dormido y estuvo a punto de irse sin embargo algo llamo su atención, una persona con capucha pequeña y frágil, llegaba por detrás de Gray y le inmovilizaba con cautela, posando un cuchillo en su cuello.

Elsa se sorprendió y se preparó por si tenía que ayudar a su maestro sin embargo vio como la delicada silueta era fácilmente contenida.

Elsa se acercó un poco más escondida entre los matorrales y observo como Gray veía a su agresor, tenía el ceño fruncido y una vena marcada en la frente, que poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?- Ayuda a la persona en el suelo a parase -¿Qué hubiera pasado si hago daño?-

-Pero no lo hizo- responde aquella persona con voz femenina sin quitarse la capucha. –Y sabe que no me hubiera importado-

-Pero a mi si…- dice Gray con cierta molestia mientras cruza los brazos –Creí que vendrías antes…-

-¿Me estuvo esperando? Gray-sama- Gray se acercó lentamente y beso con suavidad a la mujer que delante de él se negaba a quitarse la capucha.

Elsa miraba atenta a todos los movimientos y pensó con picardía que podía molestar a su maestro en otra ocasión con la mención de una novia que al parecer estaba tratando de ocultar de todos los demás, sin embargo algo llamo su atención, Gray jugaba con un mechón de pelo de aquella dama que poco a poco se fue deshaciendo de la infernal prenda que no tenía otro propósito que el de mantener oculta su identidad.

El cabello de la mujer era azul, casi tan azul como el mismo cielo. Y Elsa recordó las palabras de su maestro _"Tu madre tiene el cabello azul" "Ella viene el ultimo día de primavera"_ Eso era hoy y entonces espero.

Gray se separó lentamente de la mujer que lo veía con expresión alegre.

-Sabes que te espero. Espero cada día de mi maldita vida- dice con amargura pero sin apartar su brazo de la cintura de la mujer que no tiene intenciones de alejarse.

-No diga eso, sabe que…-

-Si sé que no lo puedes dejar- le corta con cierta agresividad –Pero me dejas a mi esperando, tenerte un día al año no es suficiente-

Elsa se encoge un poco, la autoridad con la Gray habla de repente la hacen sentirse intimidada pero pensó que nunca le había hablado ella, como a la mujer que estaba delante de el en ese momento, y aun así no parecía asustada.

-Pero usted sabe la razón y acepto las consecuencias-

-No tenemos que hablar siempre de lo mismo cada que vienes, lo sé y entiendo que tienes deberes y una deuda con él, y también que fui yo quien te obligo a ello pero…-

-No es escusa- le interrumpe ella –Nunca ha sido una excusa para Juvia, es solo la realidad que están viviendo, una realidad soportable Gray-sama-

Gray agacha la cabeza y Elsa parece no caber en sí.

-Ha dicho "Juvia"- susurra para sí misma y entonces lo entiende, esa mujer que habla en tercera persona, que tiene el cabello azul y una mirada ensoñada es su madre. Pero su corazón duda y se estremece con la incertidumbre de la relación que guarda con su ahora maestro.

Elsa se escurre entre los matorrales, ya no quiere escuchar más y corre con todas sus fuerzas.

-Juvia está feliz de estar aquí- dice la mujer de pelo azul abrazando por la espalda a Gray.

-Y yo estoy feliz de que estés aquí…- contesta tomando su mano, traza sus dedos y comienza a mordisquearlos. –Juvia…- Gray se voltea y delinea la mejilla de la mujer delante de él –Encontré a Elsa-

La mirada de Juvia pronto se cristaliza y frente a un remolino de emociones que su rostro refleja se queda anonadada.

-¿Elsa está aquí?-

* * *

 **Bien dejenme comentarios mortales recuerden que de su amor vivo.**


	4. Recuerdos en el Fango

**Recuerdos en el fango.**

 _POV Juvia_

Magnolia año X794 Gray-sama desapareció sin dejar más rastro que una carta, poco antes de empezar la gran guerra mágica, nadie supo lo que paso con él, Juvia prometió esperarlo porque él le prometió una respuesta, pero no había una cierto, Juvia y los demás lo buscaron por mucho tiempo pero no lo encontraron por ningún lado, su poder mágico desapareció entre las ramas del bosque nevado del norte, pero él no podía irse así, no dejando al gremio, a su familia en el borde de la guerra, pero lo hizo.

La carta solo decía "No me busquen. Adiós. Gray"

-Tal vez solo no quiere ser encontrado- dijo Lyon-sama en la obscuridad de aquella habitación. Él se fue porque no quería dar una respuesta a Juvia, Juvia hubiera preferido no tenerla a que Gray-Sama se fuera por ello.

Pero que osadía la de Juvia pensar que era por ella que Gray-sama había partido, pero era mejor pensar eso y no que la guerra lo había asustado, que la muerte había perforado su mente haciéndolo escapar.

Pero Lyon-sama estaba ahí, cuidando de Juvia.

Y cuando la guerra comenzó Lyon-sama guio las tropas rumbo a la frontera y Juvia le acompaño, ya no se trataba de gremios o de un solo país se trataba de la guerra que arrastraba con ella a todos los seres mágicos.

En medio del campo de batalla Juvia vio pelear a Lyon-sama, sintió su amabilidad y sintió también el amor que aun tenia por ella, y Juvia le dio el suyo.

Todo fue un momento de debilidad, o un momento de verdadera lucidez del cual una pequeña niña nació.

Magnolia año X800 Juvia se casó con Lyon-sama.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _POV Gray._

Magnolia año X794 no sé dónde estoy, este lugar es tan obscuro que no puedo distinguir la palma de mi propia mano.

Escucho palabras de gente extraña, todo en mi cabeza da vueltas, la mayor parte del tiempo divago entre la realidad y mis recuerdos. Mi maestra, mis padres. Pelas, ¿Deliora? Está muerto, sé que está muerto y jamás volverá.

"El gremio" deben estar preocupados por mí, Juvia debe estar histérica buscándome, yo prometí darle una respuesta a sus sentimientos, esa respuesta, no se la di, debí dársela antes de que algo como esto pasara.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de darme cuenta que estaba en una base enemiga, y que usaban mi poder mágico para hacer funcionar una maquina de hielo negro.

-El poder de Devil Slayer es la única magia de hielo lo suficientemente densa como para hacer funcionar esta cosa, no deben dejarlo morir- dijo la voz de un hombre asomándose por la fría cabina donde estoy.

¿Estoy muriendo? ¿Por qué estoy muriendo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Veo mi propio reflejo sobre el hielo que me rodea, el tatuaje en mi brazo se ha extendido por casi todo mi cuerpo, ya no parezco un ser humano.

-ESTE NO PUEDO SER YO- no entiendo lo que paso, mi cabeza de repente comenzó a calentarse y algo dentro de mi estallo, la maquina donde estaba ahora está destruida.

Yo hice esto, y ahora voy a deshacerme de todo en este lugar.

Me tomo un par de días recuperar del todo la conciencia, estuve demasiado tiempo dentro de ese lugar terrible, pero por fin pude escapar. Que gente tan inmunda aprovechándose de la guerra para hacer experimentos con magos, aunque parecía que yo era el único sobreviviente.

Llegue a la villa más cercana tres días después de caminar sin rumbo y me entero de que la guerra lleva un par de años causando desastres, también me entero de que Lyon fue nombrado general de las fuerzas de la frontera, por un concejo mágico provisional. Natsu y Erza están en el sur y los demás deberían estar a salvo.

Estoy a unos cuantos de días de Magnolia si consigo llegar al gremio y descansar seguramente podre unirme a ellos después.

Viví de la caridad de la gente que se escondía incauta en sus casas resguardándose de la guerra con la promesa de que les protegería si llegaban a ser sorprendidos, la oportunidad nunca se dio.

Magnolia año X800

Llegue a Magnolia un día de invierno cuando el sol estaba a punto de esconderse, paso por la catedral de Cardia justo cuando una boda se está llevando a cabo.

Es reconfortante pensar que a pesar del horror de la guerra hay una pareja por ahí que quiere estar unida.

"Una pareja eh" retrasé demasiado la respuesta que le daré a Juvia pero ya estoy listo para darla, Lo juro y lo hare en cuanto esté frente a ella. Sera lo primero que escuche de mí.

-¿Gray-sama?- mis pensamientos divagaron frente al lago que se encuentra casi llegando al gremio, el agua está congelada y suena congelada igual que la voz de Juvia que me acaba de llamar. Aun no me doy vuelta para verla, debo armarme de valor antes de eso.

-Juvia, yo te prometí una respuesta hace mucho tiempo-

-Gray-sama…- resuena con la voz ahogada seguramente a punto de llorar.

-Juvia… Yo también te quiero-

Me doy vuelta para verla, para que me vea a los ojos y se dé cuenta de que lo que le estoy diciendo es real, que me tomo mucho tiempo aceptarlo pero por fin estoy listo y no voy a huir.

-¿Juvia?- De sus ojos salen lagrimas tan gruesas como desgarradoras, La miro y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo –Ese vestido es…-

-De novia- termina ella con dolor. –Juvia se acaba de casar-

No puedo creerlo, esto simplemente no puedo creerlo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién?- estoy tan confundido mi voz suena como una delgada línea, no recuerdo haber sentido frio desde hace mucho tiempo y aun así mis manos y mis labios están temblando.

-Yo… Juvia- su voz se ahoga en su llanto mientras me observa y yo la observo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

–Encontré a Elsa-

-¿Ella está aquí?- Juvia dio la vuelta decidida en ir a buscar a la hija que años antes tuvo que abandonar para poderla salvar.

-¡Espera!- le dijo Gray tomándola del brazo.

-¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? ¿Desde hace cuánto que está aquí? Tengo que avisarle a Lyon-sama-dijo tratando de zafarse.

-NO- grito con miedo Gray. Juvia dio la vuelta y lo vio a los ojos.

-Pero… es su padre- dijo ella de manera suave bajando la mirada.

-Yo aún no estoy listo para enfrentarme a él- dijo Gray abrazándola. Su mirada esta tornada en negro recordando, maldiciendo su destino. –Sí, lo sé que es su padre y Elsa deberá conocerlo pero dame un tiempo con ella-

-¿Tiempo?-

-Elsa tiene poderes de creación de hielo pero no los puede controlar, tiene problemas-

-Entiendo…- dijo Juvia tomándole las manos. –Juvia entiende que no tiene derecho a pedirle esto pero realmente quiere verla-

-Juvia…- dudo pero ella lo tenía que saber – Elsa tiene 21 años ahora, aun no le he dicho nada, acerca de lo que paso, ni la relación entre tú y yo, es algo inmadura así que hay que plantearle la situación con mucho cuidado-

-¿Es necesario que lo sepa?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Sé que todos en el gremio lo saben, incluso que Lyon-sama se lo imagina, pero ¿Es necesario que ella lo sepa?-

-No lo sé, di por hecho que tenía que saber todo antes de regresarla-

-¿Regresarla? ¿A dónde?- dijo Juvia con miedo en su voz

-¿Dónde crees?- dijo el pelinegro sentándose en el pasto de nuevo –Te lo dije que ella heredaría el reino donde la dejaste… Arendelle- pasó un brazo por su cabello y continuo –Hace poco tomo posesión como la reina y no lo estaba haciendo mal, la gente la quiere y la respeta-

Un par de lágrimas discretas escaparon de los ojos de Juvia pero de inmediato se deshizo de ellas.

-A Juvia le alegra saber que ella no sufrió demasiado- las manos de Juvia comenzaron a sudar y una ansiedad se apodero de ella. –Ahora que Juvia lo piensa tal vez sea mejor no verla en este momento, Juvia no sabe lo que ella piensa de la mujer que la abandono-

-No digas eso- dijo Gray tomándola de la mano. –Ella ansia mucho verte, me pregunta mucho por ti y sobre este mundo, ella disfruta estar aquí.

-Y sobre Lyon-sama ¿qué le ha dicho?-

-Nada en realidad- contesto apartando la mirada. –Solo como lo conocí y nuestra relación hasta antes de ese día-.

Ambos apartaron la mirada, era verdad que no toda la culpa había sido de ellos pero la situación que habían mantenido hasta el momento si, y no había ninguna justificación para ello.

* * *

 **Hola hola mis amados mortales, deje los comentarios al final para no restarle tensión al capitulo wuuu bueno esto es solo parte de la historia de lo que paso, aun no esta todo dicho.**

 **Dejen comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo.**


End file.
